Tony's Family
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! Crossover with Bones. Tony and Sealey Booth are related by their mom. But when their mom dies in a car accident, both men deal with it differently, and turn to their partners in the process. Booth/Brennan, TIVA. Rated T to be safe as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover with Bones. Tony and Sealey Booth are related by their mom. But when their mom dies in a car accident, both men deal with it differently, and turn to their partners in the process. Booth/Brennan, TIVA. Rated T to be safe as usual.

**Chapter 1**

**Sad News**

Tony's jaw tightened as he tried to focus on the road. He had gotten the news of his mother's death earlier that day, and he couldn't think of anything else. He had been hiding it from Ziva, he didn't want to show weakness. Why was he so prideful about it?

Ziva sat in the passenger side, as usual, but this time, she was worried about everything. Tony's driving was causing her the stress and worry. That was a first.

They arrived at the dead officer's home and began their investigation in silence. Neither one really knew what to say to the other. Tony was afraid he would explode if he began and Ziva was worried that if he didn't get it out soon he would break down.

Once everything was done, Tony asked Ziva to drive. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything. Maybe it was all a dream…maybe none of it was real!

When they got back to headquarters, Tony walked into Ducky's lab, which Ducky wasn't at and neither was Palmer, and opened the drawer which contained the vodka. He frowned and pulled it out along with the one glass.

Ziva followed him into the room silently. "Pull up a chair." The sad look on Tony's face was breaking her heart. What was wrong with him?

Ziva said she would stand and accepted a glass of vodka just so she wouldn't feel so left out there. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" She asked.

Tony took a sip, set the glass down, and began his story. "When I was young, my father died in Vietnam. My parents had been a young and in love couple, and it was on me to join the military. That was, until my mom remarried. She remarried a cop, and he became like a father to me. When he died in the line of duty, I cried harder than I have ever cried in my life. But…today…I got the news that…" He could barely say it.

"What?" Ziva's face looked worried and she just wanted to reach out to her friend and partner.

"My mother is dead." Tony's head dropped into his hands.

Ziva walked over to him and pulled him close. He stayed sitting but wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. They stayed like that for what felt like ever. Tony couldn't believe that he had told her, that he had cried around her. Had she seen it as him being weak? He was a little ashamed.

"Tony," Ziva pulled back a little but Tony kept his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and waited for her to continue. "Don't be ashamed." She told him. "I would never think less of you for morning your mother."

Tony smiled. "Thank you." He whispered, standing up and hugging her.

"Your welcome." She whispered back.

"I am going to need some support at the funeral." He told her. "After all, I am now an orphan."

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes." Tony replied.

"Okay. I'll be there." They had to leave before Ducky and Palmer got back and saw them, and Ziva took his hand and led him out of the room. He was in a daze looking ahead. It was all so unlike Tony…

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

_10am That morning_

Booth was on his phone at the Jeffersonian. "What?" He asked into it, the look on his face worried. Brennan walked in and sat down across from him. "When?" He demanded. He rubbed his forehead and frowned. "Okay thank you. Did you call my brother?" He asked. "Okay. Thank you very much." He hung up.

He shook his head and then looked at Brennan. "If you'll shut the door and the windows I will tell you what's wrong."

She nodded. He stayed still in his chair. When she sat back down he began. "My dad died back in the 80's, in a police shoot-out. I know, I have already told you that. But my mom, she had always been so healthy, we were sure she was going to go in her sleep at some ripe old age. Well, she wasn't young, but she wasn't old either. She was 70. She died this morning in a car accident. Her old eyes were failing her. I had warned her about them. I have a half brother, Tony, who is three years older than me, and he will be attending the funeral on Sunday. That's it."

"Booth, I'm so sorry." Brennan didn't really know what to do but to see if he needed anything. "If there is anything I can do…"

"Yes, there is one thing." Booth began.

"Anything." Brennan reached her hand across the desk and put it on top of his.

"Will you come with me to the funeral on Sunday. I don't want to be alone." He asked.

"Of course." She smiled and then nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Just keep this between us please and if you don't mind, I need a little alone time."

"Okay." She nodded and got up and left him alone. It was then that he cried, alone, in private, the way he liked to deal with his emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Funeral**

Ziva and Tony arrived at the funeral right on time. Tony held Ziva's hand tightly. He was so out of character from his usual self, Ziva had never seen him like this before.

Everyone said nice words at the funeral, and it was there that Ziva noticed Tony eying a man across from them. When everything was over and they stood up, the man came and hugged Tony tightly. "Hey brother." Tony whispered.

"Hey Tony." Booth smiled and the four of them, Booth, Brennan, Tony and Ziva all walked to their cars so that they could go to the memorial service.

"How are you holding up?" Booth asked, knowing his brother was a little softer than he was when it came to family members dying.

"I'm doing okay." Tony replied. "How about you?" He asked.

"Same here." Booth answered.

Tony nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. This is Ziva."

"It's nice to meet you." Ziva shook his hand.

"Likewise." Booth shook her hand. "And this is Brennan." He introduced Brennan to them.

"Well, let's get to the service." They all walked to their cars and headed over. Tony mingled and tried to get his mind off of everything. Booth did the same, and Brennan stuck close to him because she didn't know anyone and didn't want to cause any arguments. She had a way of doing that. Ziva felt the same way and the four of them clustered together and made small talk about their work. They all sat in the corner of the restaurant where this was all being held.

"You seriously found a dead Santa in a chimney?" Ziva asked shocked.

"We did!" Brennan replied.

"Wow!" Ziva laughed and looked at Tony who only smiled. She took his hand under the table gently and gave him a pleading look that said she wanted him to be happier.

They got some drinks. "To mom." Booth held up his glass.

"To mom." They all said at once.

"You all would have loved her, and she would have loved you all." Booth told them, a smile on his face.

He stood up and gave a speech. "My mom," he began. "Was a very fun, generous, and wonderful woman. She gave 110 if not more. She gave me a great life growing up and I will never forget her. Mom, I love you and I miss you. Cheers."

Tony followed. "I remember when I was three; that was when mom got married to my step-dad. She couldn't have picked a better guy to help raise me, and thank God she picked him because I got this crazy brother out of the whole deal." The room laughed. "Thanks to her and her wise choices, all my life I have been blessed. I was given a brother, a good education, everything I could have ever wanted. I will miss you mom and you will always be in my heart. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The room said all at once.

Tony and Ziva got ready to leave. "it was great to meet both of you." Ziva told them. "We should go out again sometime."

"We should." Brennan agreed.

Booth smiled. "I'll call you up sometime and see if you two want to go to this awesome diner we go to that is by the Jeffersonian."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Tony agreed.

The brothers smiled at each other and embraced one last time before they had to leave.

When they were on the road, Tony questioned Ziva. "You set up a double date…"

"Yes I did." Ziva smiled. "You have a nice brother and he is your only family left. I want to get to know him and Brennan better too."

"Your stubborn…"

"You don't want to hang out with them again?" She asked.

"I do…"

"Good!" Ziva dropped him off at his apartment.

"That's it?" He asked. "If we're dating don't I get a little more?" He asked. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Tony!" She sped off and Tony walked up to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews. I hope everyone likes this next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own either NCIS or Bones, but I sure wish I did! _

**Chapter 3**

**No Sleep…**

Ziva had been worrying about Tony all night. Was he okay? Had he been able to finally let his mother go? She had been curious.

Tony hadn't been able to sleep. He had been looking at photos of his family. Ziva called him and asked him how he was doing. "Well," he began into the phone. "I am looking at pictures from my childhood."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked.

"It's good." He replied. "I think it's my way of letting her go."

"Do you want me to come over? Or are you okay alone?" She asked.

"Come over." Tony answered. "I want to show you the pictures."

"Okay." Ziva replied. She and Tony lived fairly close to each other, so it wasn't too inconvenient.

"Thanks." They hung up and she was on her way over.

Tony answered the door five minutes later and led her into the living room. "Where do you want to start?" He asked Ziva.

"How about when you were a baby?" She asked.

"Alright." He smiled and picked up the album from when he was a baby.

Ziva sat down with the album and smiled. "Awww!" She pointed at the picture of him on the bearskin rug. "You are so adorable." She pinched his cheek and he blushed.

"You bet I was." He smiled. "Still am."

"Uh-huh." Ziva laughed and they continued going through the album. "Is that your biological father?" She asked as she pointed to a picture of a man in a Marines uniform.

"Yeah, that's him." Tony replied. He was drinking a root beer and leaning back on the sofa.

"You have his eyes." Ziva remarked.

Tony smiled. "What traits do you have of your fathers?" He asked her.

"His strength." Ziva replied. "And his deep brown eyes."

"Very good traits." Tony leaned in closer to her, lips almost touching hers'.

"Are we going to break rule twelve?" She asked.

"Not tonight…" Tony gently brushed his lips against her cheek and then pulled back. "Let's look at my teenage years. I will show you Booth's David Bowie hair."

"Okay." Ziva nodded, a little disappointed that nothing had happened between them and Tony opened the next album.

"This was when we moved to Virginia." He smiled and showed her his old house which the family had taken a picture outside of. "And that's the dad that raised me and that's a young Sealey Booth." He smiled at his family.

"And that's your mom?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, that's her." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders. "And that would be our old dog Lucky. We named him when we were twelve."

"Was he lucky?" Ziva asked.

"That's a good one." Tony smiled. "Yeah, actually, he was!"

"How?" Ziva asked.

"Well, once, when I was about thirteen, I was about to get beaten up by these bullies. And Lucky came around the corner and pulled one of the bullies off of me and I ran off and Lucky followed me. The bullies never bullied me again."

"Sounds like a pretty cool dog." Ziva smiled.

"He was. After he died at the ripe old age of ten years old, my parents got one more dog, named Zeus. Zeus was a good dog too, but he was with my parents when they were older. And then in the 1980s, when dad got shot, well, all mom had left was us boys and Zeus. And Zeus was her best friend in those times. He eventually died too, but that didn't stop mom from moving on, gardening, being her usual self." He smiled and remembered her.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun growing up." Ziva remarked.

"I did." He smiled at her. "How about you?" He asked. "What was it like in Israel? Did you ever have a dog? A cat?"

She smiled. "No," she frowned. "In our culture, animals are meant to stay outside."

Tony nodded. "If it were up to my mom," he began. "Both of the dogs would have been outdoor animals all the time. But us kids, we wanted them in the house."

Ziva smiled at that. "You are so sexy when you smile." Tony told her.

Ziva blushed. "No…You're just saying that…"

"I mean it." Tony leaned in and finally, they did kiss. He let the photo album fall to the ground off of her lap and began kissing her neck rapidly, then went to undo her blouse.

"We need to stop…" Ziva wiggled out from under him and went to the door. "I am not going to break rule number twelve, no matter how much I do love you!" She walked out as quickly as possible.

"She loves me!" Tony sat on the couch amazed. "She loves me!" He laughed again.

Ziva came running back in with a force so insane she didn't know what came over her. She tackled Tony and they fell onto the couch, finally getting to where Tony had wanted to go all night and to where Ziva had always dreamed of going with Tony, and although it happened fast, both knew it was not just a fling.

BONESBONESBONESBONES

"You look tired." Brennan remarked about Booth that day at work.

"I didn't get much sleep." He replied.

"You could have called me." She told him, handing him a cup of coffee which he gladly took and smiled at her.

"What? Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?" Booth teased her.

"Nope, I have had enough time to sleep." Brennan replied.

"Right…Is there a case today?" He asked.

"Nothing at the moment." Brennan replied.

"Well that's good." Booth replied. "I was thinking I would take the day off and try to sleep…"

"Maybe I can help you." Brennan flashed Booth a smile. She didn't know what it was, but recently, he was making her feel excited and happy and it seemed he wanted to get closer to her than just a partner at work.

"Maybe…" Booth hinted. "We don't have any rules about into-office dating here at the Jeffersonian…I mean…Cam and Hodgens dated for a long time!"

"So…What will it be?" Brennan asked. "Do we take the day off and attempt to 'sleep' or do we stay here at the office doing paper work?"

"Sleep." Booth replied.

"Sleep it is." Brennan smiled and led him out of his office.

They arrived at Booth's apartment and didn't hold anything back. Booth ripped open his button up white shirt and Brennan allowed him to then rip everything off of her. It was nice for them to finally be able to be together the way that they had always wanted to be together. It happened fast, yes, but both knew that it was not just a fling.


End file.
